


My Sunshine

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Series: Yours Truly [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: To my ray of sunshineMay you continue to shine bright, even now as the clouds block your path to this earth.
Relationships: Arlo & Rei (unOrdinary), Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Series: Yours Truly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996111
Kudos: 6





	My Sunshine

_Ray of sunshine- a person or thing that brings happiness into the lives of others._

Well, that was definitely one way to put it. 

The breeze was cool and calming as Arlo walked the cold stone steps. His bare feet making tiny taps against the smooth rock barely audible to anyone around. Though it didn't really matter, there weren't many people around. Not many tended to visit a graveyard as often as he did. He went at least once a day. Smile usually set on his face, and some meaningful object held in his hand. If he for some reason missed a day, he'd spend twice as much time in the cemetery, he could find something to talk about. Most people would find it off, talking to a stone. Even though they're speaking to their loved one, they say the presence of them actually being there cannot be replaced with the fake hope that said person was still sitting in front of them. Not Arlo though, the gray stone didn't deter him. Didn't push him into a morbid state of mind, it didn't phase him at all. Or, he tried to keep it that way. But that wasn't the point. Today, was a special day. Not a birthday, not an anniversary, just a day. It was a day that they had made for themselves, with literally no meaning behind it.

They just picked a random day, and called it theirs.

Arlo brushed a stray hair from his face. His hair had grown longer making that one piece that always hung on front of his nose become slightly annoying. Now, it wasn't like his hair was as long as Remi's, just that it had grown ever so slightly. His hair was still fluffy, practically begging for a certain someone to run their hand through it and disturb the peace that usually rested on Arlo's head.

Arlo usually dressed nicely, no matter what he was doing. He just felt the need to look at least somewhat composed despite the situation. Today however, he was dress in a loose shirt, the sleeves falling a little past his wrist, and a pair of comfy pants. He didn't exactly remember putting shoes on, either he had forgotten or just couldn't care less. In his hands was a small white paper. It wasn't much just a small piece of paper that he could hold in one hand. Though he held it with two to ensure the wind wouldn't blow it away, not yet at least.

His feet stopped right before the gray headstone and he slowly sat down on the grass to face his predecessor, his friend, his mentor, the person that had helped him, had given him everything he needed. The blonde took a shaky breath before speaking. "Hey Rei, I know I missed seeing you yesterday and I wish I had a valid excuse for not being here, but here I am, with nothing. Though I know you don't exactly mind, I know it still hurts, to be forgotten. You always said that was you're biggest fear right? Being forgotten." A small laugh. "Don't worry, that'll never happen. Not while I'm around, and Remi for that matter. I swear she talks about you every day. I'd call it annoying, but then I'd be a hypocrite huh?" 

Arlo sighed setting the paper down beneath one of his knees so he could move his hands while he talked. "I know it's late, I mean, the sky is already pink and red ya know? As you know, I usually come out here in the morning or early afternoon, but I wanted to be a little different this time. Today is our day, though I shouldn't have to tell you that, you were always better at remembering it than me. Funny how I can never forget this day now. I'm sure you're laughing at me somewhere in the distance. "Oh look at blondie finally opening up." It's only fair I guess." Arlo rolled his eyes, the memory of a laugh echoing in his mind. A laugh that first irritated him; that he soon grew to love. How he wished he could hear that laugh clearly again, without the echo. 

"I always loved sunsets, and when I told you that you called me a sap. I don't blame you though. I was a moody kid who suddenly revealed his emotional connection toward the beauty of a sunset and the first thing you did was laugh at me. I honestly should've slapped you, I'm shocked I didn't." Arlo could feel his lip quivering. Through all the times he's been here, he hasn't shed a tear. The first time, of course, but since then he's been able to keep himself somewhat calm. Maybe because this was the first time he's had to celebrate his birthday alone. Well, not alone. Remi, Blyke, Isen, and Seraphina of course celebrated with him, but it wasn't the same. Maybe it's because instead of going out for a coffee and then catching movie while stealing glances at each other for Rei's birthday, he spent it sitting in front of a gravestone. 

Maybe because this was their day.

Nothing special about it.

It was just theirs.

"I know you don't want me to cry, and trust me I don't either. You always hated seeing people cry, because it made you cry, and then everybody would cry because no one wanted to make you cry." Arlo laughed running his thumb under his eye lid to stop some of the tears. "I just...I have to say this before it kills me." Inside Arlo cringed at himself for his choice of wording. He didn't know the pain of being killed, surely his overwhelming guilt was nothing compared to the way Rei likely felt when he died. Arlo mentally and physically braced himself as he brought the paper out from under his knee and held it close to his chest, to his heart. "Thank you," He uttered. A simple phrase, that held the weight of worlds between the two. Arlo wasn't never good with words, but when he wrote his thoughts down, he felt as though he could express himself better." With a trembling breath, Arlo gently kissed the paper before he allowed it to slip from his hands and go with the wind.

He stood brushing some of the grass away from his knees before he looked up at the setting sun once more. "I'll see you again."

_To my Rei of Sunshine,_

_Thank you, for everything. For holding me, even when I pushed you away. For pushing me forward when I was too scared to do so on my own._

_Thank you, for letting me borrow your wings so that my own could someday open. Now that they have, allow to me help you back up, so that you may fly once more. Know that as you once held my hands, now I hold yours. When the dark storm clouds threaten to block your path, and you feel as though no one sees you anymore, I hope you meet my eyes and know that I see you. I see you. May you continue to shine bright, even now as the clouds block your path to this earth._

_Fly high, My Sunshine._

_Yours truly..._

"Thank you, Rei."


End file.
